Dinky's Ice Rink
Dinky's Ice Rink is a ice rink/restaurant where Coop and Ollie do their ice skating lessons (ice hockey) and where the Wrather family hang out. Charlotte works as a waitress in the restaurant. Moments Season 1 Would You Wrather Have a Hippo? *Minty and Cami do their campaign here. *Cami runs into the restaurant drinking hot cocoa. *Cami sees a waitress as a hippo because she's hallucinating. Would You Wrather Have Potato Pants? *Fred takes a photo with both Manny and him with a selfie stick. *Charlotte asks Coop and Cami for help. Would You Wrather Be the Principal's BFF? *Charlotte starts working here. *Fred continuously kept on getting free kids meal. *Fred joins the Ice Rink kids's team. *Ollie and Charlotte get fed up with Fred being bossy and mean. Would You Wrather be the Heart or the Hammer? *Charlotte tells Coop and Cami that the ice rink is closing. *Coop and Cami plan to save the restaurant/ice rink, but have different ideas. *Bobby bans Cami from the restaurant/ice rink temporarily. *Cooper does 'The Bonafonte' Bobby did a few years back to keep the ice rink open. *Bobby agrees to keep the rink open. Would You Wrather Lose a Luau? *Cooper practises at the rink and does well and repeats it the next day. Would You Wrather Have a Beard? *Ollie brings Fred to confront a bully. *Neve comes and asks Fred what is he doing with her brother. *Charlotte is frustrated why Cooper (psychology teacher in disguise) agreed to have dinner with the family. *Fred and Neve have their date. Would You Wrather Take a Worm Shower? *The Wrather Family have their dinner because Jenna was too tired to cook. *Cooper sees Fred and goes to him and meets Fred's friend, Mason. *Cooper goes to the restaurant to make amends with Fred. Would You Wrather Wreck a Record? *Cooper holds a campaign for Cami to support her for her world record in archery. *Charlotte gives Caleb something and talk about Caves of Goran event happening the next day. *Karen gives Charlotte a spade to fix the ice. *Fred asks Charlotte to teach him about Caves of Goran. Would You Wrather Back Down? * Ollie is having his birthday party with his ice hockey team friends. * Coop and Cami practise their lines for the drama play. * Jenna lies to Charlotte about her birthday party. Would You Wrather Just Dance? * Cami comes with Delaware to tell Tara that she should be on the dance team. * Tara tells Cami and Delaware that she is not a skater but is trying out for a dancing video game, only to be defeated by O6, which Cami confirms it's her who keeps on taking her high score. Appearances *Would You Wrather Have a Hippo? *Would You Wrather Have Potato Pants? *Would You Wrather Be the Principal's BFF? *Would You Wrather be the Heart or the Hammer? *Would You Wrather Lose a Luau? *Would You Wrather Have a Beard? *Would You Wrather Take a Worm Shower? *Would You Wrather Wreck a Record? *Would You Wrather Back Down? *Would You Wrather Just Dance? Employees *Charlotte Wrather (waitress) *Karen (waitress) *Coach Zappala (ice skating teacher) Known Guest *Cooper Wrather *Cameron Wrather *Ollie Wrather *Jenna Wrather *Fred *Minty Mattheson *Neve *Delaware *Caleb *Manny *Malcolm *Deb *Tara Trivia *The name of the restaurant within is "Patrick Hattrick's Snack Haus," (hat trick being the term for a player scoring three goals during a Hockey game, and 'haus' being the German form of 'house"). *The Wrather family spend most of their leisure time here. *Charlotte started working at Dinky's Ice Rink in Would You Wrather Be the Principal's BFF? *Bobby Bonafante's family has owned the the rink for 45 years. Category:Locations